Naruto: Legend of the Phoenix Force
by Mr. Red Hex
Summary: During Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, Naruto completely eradicates the King of Biju with a blast of psychic power. This power, the Phoenix, is the mark of the greatest psychic that every lived. CHALLENGE PROMPT
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Summary: During Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, Naruto completely eradicates the King of Biju with a blast of psychic power. This power, the Phoenix, is the mark of the greatest mutant psychic that every lived: Nate Grey. NaruHina Inspired by Dirty Reid

* * *

Naruto: Legend of the Phoenix Force

Chapter One: Birth of A Hero

* * *

BOOM

The ground shook under the unfeeling blonde's feet. Never in his life had he imagined that something like this would happen. Hell he never believed something like this _could_ happen. However life had a way in toying with someone's mind and the impossible had indeed happened. The Beast of Legends, Kyuubi, was at Konoha's doorstep and in its wake was a path paved with the blood of Konoha shinobi.

However the reason for the Yondaime's numbness wasn't the loss of his shinobi nor was it the because of the destruction of his home village. His reason for the despair was because his wife had just died giving birth to his only son.

_They said she was too young and her body couldn't handle the stress of bearing a child, but would I listen!? I can't believe she's gone… I can't believe that I'll never see her smile, hear her voice and laughter again…_

The young Hokage's distraught emitted from him in waves as another quake shook the foundation of the overfilled hospital again. Shaking for his depression, the Fourth gathered himself silently before steeling his resolve. He knew what he must do and the fact that he would have to do it to his only son would be his eternal shame.

_I have no other choice, I am sorry Naruto I truly am… _and with that the Fourth had disappeared from his wife's room with his son in hand.

Reappearing atop the Hokage's Tower the blonde Hokage easily stopped the Red Destroyer that was current desecrating his village, but what caught his eye was the black dot that had just been swapped but the beast's tail and was flying toward him at breakneck speeds. Jumping over the black bundle, the Fourth immediately regretted not staying and catching the projectile because it turned out to be the Sandaime!

The chakra enforced walls of the tower did little to slow the former Hokage's flight and the old man plowed through a half a dozen walls before coming to a halt in his old office. The Fourth rushed to his predecessor's side and with the help of a few Kage Bunshin he was able to lift the slab of concrete and steel that was crushing the Sandaime under it. Utilizing his limited knowledge of the medical field to ease the Professor's pain, the Fourth figured he must have been doing a good job when the man's groans began to die down and his breath evened out. Tearing his cloak to make bandages, the Fourth quickly wrapped the Sarutobi's legs and propped the barely conscious man against the wall.

"Please don't try to walk Sarutobi-sama, your legs have been severely injured in the crash and I fear that one of the jutting steel rods made have severed your spine," the Fourth said sadly, knowing that his predecessor and friend would never walk again. Pushing that fact to the back of his mind, the Fourth focused all his anger and sorrow onto the cause of all of this. Leaping out side in a single bound, the Fourth summoned Gamabunta in record time before landing atop the toad's head with his son in hand.

The air rushed passed him as the Toad King bound toward the King of Demons, and in the few spare moments he had before they would confront the demon the Fourth let his thoughts drift to back to his dead wife and the bundle in his arms. The boy was less than a day old and already he was about to be an orphan.

"Naruto-aiji before I go I want to…," but the Yondaime's words died down on the tip of his tongue when his newborn son opened his eyes for the first time. The sight of his son's piercing blues choked up the older blonde and for the first time since he became Hokage he wanted to put himself before the village! He wanted to live! Live for himself, live for his wife, live for his son!

Suddenly a burst of light surrounded him, Gamabunta, and his son. The light was strong enough to lift the summon off of the ground and eventually dispel the binds that tied the Toad Boss to this realm leaving Naruto and his father floating in midair.

'_Where is this light coming from!?' _the Fourth thought frantically while clutching his son protectively and looking from side to side. The light had caught the attention of the Kyuubi, and the great fox pounced before being immediately rebuffed by the light. The Fox King landed over one hundred meters away smoking from the blast of chakra that he repelled him. Judging the light with calculating eyes the nine tailed beasts fell into a deep stance and tightened its muscles for a second attack when the light pulsed, tossing the fox back again.

Inside the light the Fourth looked down at his son whose was now emitting an ethereal light that was pulsing wildly. The power behind each pulse was staggering, but not once did it ever hurt him or his son.

'_That's my boy, setting records while only an infant,'_ the Fourth thought proudly when he realized that Naruto alone had more power than he along with all three Sanin did in their prime. Another pulse of power reinforced that fact, and unlike the last this one was phenomenal even by Naruto's standards. The pulse reshaped the orb of power, Naruto and his father were floating in, transforming it into giant bird of fire.

'_A phoenix! Naruto managed to summon the will of fire incarnate this young!?'_ the boy's father thought shocked before he realized that the phoenix wasn't alive, but it was the visual representation of Naruto's power!

Watching astounded as his son's chakra puffed itself up like a proud peacock before leashing a mighty cry. The shriek, imbued with all the chakra that made up the phoenix, rebounded onto Kyuubi shaking his colossal frame before he dissolved out of existence, completely eradicated by the cry of Naruto's chakra alone!

Shocked the Fourth stared dumbfounded to the sleeping child in his arms, and with expert technique he landed on the ground safety without even stirring the baby in his arms. Immediately after landing the surviving shinobi rushed him; asking questions a mile a minute. Raising his hand for silence all the shinobi instantly obeyed their Hokage, despite their belief he had just summoned the 'Will of Fire' incarnate.

'_How am I going to explain to them a child, despite the fact he is my son, destroyed the Kyuubi without dying of chakra exhaustion?'_ the blonde Hokage asked himself, all the while welling with pride at his son's accomplishment. He himself didn't understand how his son did it, but all he knew was that his baby boy had in fact defeated the greatest menace that had ever walked the earth.

Looking down at the bundle of joy clutching his arm as if he were going to disappear, the Fourth realized that whatever Naruto had done, he had done it to protect him.

'_And I thought I was the one supposed to be protecting you…,'_ the Fourth thought chuckling as his own joke. Deciding he had let his shinobi stew long enough the Fourth lifted his gaze toward the brave men and women who had fought for their country, meeting each and every one of their gazes. They all had endured the same hardship he had, sacrificed body and blood in hopes to defeat the monster that threatened their loved ones, so in his eyes they deserved to know the truth…

"This is your savior Konoha not I! My son Uzumaki Naruto, after his late mother, saved us all from the Kyuubi with some sort of unknown power. A power brought out by his desire to save me, his father!" The Fourth proclaimed before tucking his boy back safely in his arms and looking each and every one of the shocked ninja in the eyes.

At first there was an awkward silence before one shinobi, his pupil Kakashi, let a cheer chanting Uzumaki Naruto before the rest of the crowd followed.

'_Well little man, you're a hero now,'_ the Fourth thought bemused staring at his son's sleeping form.

Read and Review

A/N: Let again I start a new fic and despite the fact I have a full fic load, this idea would not stop bugging me until I started to but it on paper (well technically on the screen but the principle is the same, I think?). Anyway a position for beta-reader is open so anyone willing to help please give send a PM. Other than that the next chapter is when the real twists start showing up but until then I'll leave it up to you to think exactly what it is cue maniacal laughter.

Japanese Terms

Aiji- beloved son

P.S. This chapter is to celebrate my father coming back from Iraq! The next one will hopefully be out soon (but with my current schedule its not likely).

Black Saint


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Summary: During Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, Naruto completely eradicates the King of Biju with a blast of psychic power. This power, the Phoenix, is the mark of the greatest psychic that every lived. NaruHina Inspired by Dirty Reid

* * *

Naruto: Legend of the Phoenix Force

Ch. 2: Party Crasher…

* * *

'_Well it could be worse,'_ Namikaze Minato, the youngest Hokage ever, thought to himself. Looking back between the two debating men and his five year old son sitting at his side reading a book on advanced chakra manipulation Minato eyed the boy curiously. He wondered how much his son really understood what was going on when Naruto looked up at him and smiled. Drifting away from his thoughts and back to the debate at hand the Yondaime couldn't help with both sides of the argument.

"The boy needs training, his powers are by far the greatest of those that have manifested in the past five years, without it he may lose control and possible destroy everything in a similar fashion to the way he dealt with the demon," stated Danzo, using his power as Minato's war chief and personal council to be heard. Although his words deeply annoyed the Hokage Danzo's demeanor remained like it always was, like that of an imposing mountain. Staring up at the mountain of a man, Minato was about to show just how irritated he was at Danzo's comment when his son did if for him.

Naruto lifted a paperweight off of his father's desk without any visible concentration of his power and fired off at Danzo without even looking up from his book. The display of telekinesis wasn't unusual for anyone who knew the boy, and for those who knew him well knew that Naruto could empathically read all the emotions around him and would reacted to the desires of those dear to him. In this case it was his father's desire to hit Danzo in the head with a paperweight that stirred Naruto to action.

However Danzo wasn't caught off guard by the act and with practiced easy he took control over the metal in the paperweight stopping several inches away from his face before setting it down gentle with his magnetism powers. Power which he acquired five years ago when he was bathed in psychic energy Naruto let off when he killed the Kyuubi. Turning his glaze from the paperweight to the boy's father Danzo let the boy's actions speech for his case when Sarutobi spoke up.

"I agree, but what you are proposing is that the boy becomes a weapon, and even though his powers are great if he loses his humanity our loss will greatly outweigh our gain," Sarutobi said who like Danzo was Minato's personal council as well as Minato's war chief. Although unlike Danzo he was more of the voice of reason and kindness, which he proved when he sacrificed himself to save his fellow shinobi during the Kyuubi attack. However saving is councilmen came at a high price. He was now confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, and to the unknowing his days as Konoha's 'Professor' seemed over. However that wasn't the case.

With the loss of his legs, his ability for taijutsu was greatly diminished but it seemed that the psychic energies Naruto released while defeating the Fox King bathed him in its power as well, granting him psychic abilities. Abilities that over the pass five years he had nearly mastered.

Demonstrating his new psychic powers he had acquired after Naruto huge display of power, the Professor send a portfolio off of his wheelchair armrest to Danzo via telekinesis. The man skimmed over the portfolio's contents quickly before closing it and giving it to the Hokage to read. When Minato was finished rested his head in hands and contemplated the options presented to him.

"As both of you know neither I nor anyone form my generation was affected by my son's psychic blast. It's possible because we were all still in the prime of our lives that our bodies didn't need to react to the energies. While that makes me and the just of my peers unable to relate directly to you and your struggles, I am his father and that duty comes first," Minato stated, making his point my staring directly into each man's eyes.

"Sarutobi-san your plan to have Naruto live a natural life and learn to control his powers gradually would be ideal for any other child, but like Danzo-san stated before hand my son's powers are much greater than anything that has ever manifested before. You especially should be able to sense his psychic given your powers received after that day. So I can't, as a parent and as a Hokage, let my son interact with the village knowing that he can read every thought and emotion within these walls, and potential end up killing someone if that though rubs him the wrong way. Danzo is right in the sense he needs training but at the same you are right in sense that he needs live as naturally as possible otherwise he will lose his humanity," and with that Minato paused before looking each man in the eye again reaffirming his point. He found that they both despite their differences were in agreement with him.

"So I propose a compromise between your plans first starting with Danzo's idea for training. Danzo it will be up to you and your Root division to make sure that he is fully able to control his powers as well be able to access his more dangerous ones safely when he needs to. However Professor your idea for him to live normally will not be under minded. Naruto will attend the academy at the same time as everyone else in his age group so as well as be subject to any psychic blocks you put on his powers to protect him. I'm trusting both of you to work together for the wellbeing of my son and more over the well being of this village," Minato concluded before rising from his seat and grasping his son's waiting hand.

"Hokage-sama so I guess we will be handling the Cloud ambassador then?" Sarutobi said while wheeling himself towards the Hokage with his mental powers.

"Yes, you know me to well. I promised my son I would take him out to his friend's birthday today so I'm trusting you two not to kill the Cloud ambassador no matter how infuriating he is," Minato called over his shoulder while being lead out the door by his son. Despite being the Hokage, and the strongest ninja in all of Elemental Countries, there was one thing that could make even the great Namikaze Minato yield…

And that was his son smiling while projecting his thoughts into his head. So with the smiling of his son burned in his mind, Minato used the Hiraishin to spirit both he and his son to the Hyuuga Compound.

At The Hyuuga Compound…

The elegant gardens of the Hyuuga compound where decorated in the rarest flowers in honor of the Heiress fifth birthday. However unlike previous heirs and heiresses this event was rather peculiar because many guests from outside of the clan were invited. Everyone in the young heiress's age range from the social and political elite to those who grew up in the slums were present.

'_Most likely the little bit of Honoka still beating in Hiashi coming out,' _Minato commented solemnly remembering the lovely woman that had touched the lives of all those around her. She was his wife, Kushina's, best friend, his Head of Medicine, and the woman who was held as a Legend for defrosting the Ice King of the Hyuuga himself!

'_But like Kushina's passing for me, she left Hiashi half the man he once was,'_ Minato added while recalling a time when the Hyuuga Head would actually laugh. However that time seemed so long ago and its only living reminder was the young heiress that was making her appearance at very moment.

Hyuuga Hinata could pass off as the mirror image of her mother's child form, with her unique lavender hair and soft lilac eyes. Accompanying her was the Head of the Branch Family Hyuuga Hizashi the twin and equal of the Head of the Main Family and his son Hyuuga Neji.

Pity as well as anger welled up in the Hokage's mind when he saw the fresh bandages wrapped around the boys head, and realized despite his best efforts the division of clans was still going strong.

The negative emotions were easily picked up by Naruto and by simply tightening his hand around his father's Naruto dispelled all of the man's angers and worries. Looking down at the boy's large blue eyes Minato felt that this problem was better suited for a new generation one that could be built on trust and kindness.

With that thought in mind Minato stepped forth as Hiashi introduced him to the crowd and after the ring of applause died Minato gently urged his son to go play with the other children attending the party.

Watching happily as his son began to interact with children his age Minato put all his hope for a better more peaceful future in his son before he turned to Hyuuga Head behind him.

Later…

The party had winded down after a few hours and all the bureaucrats looking to cash in big with the Hokage and Hyuuga Head had either left or been kicked out. The two old friends had popped open another bottle of sake, and children were running around playing a game of unsupervised hide and seek outside the compound walls.

Standing amidst the crowd of his newest friends, Naruto looked each one of them in the eyes before starting to count loudly.

The children scattered off in all directions while Naruto slowed counted his way up to one hundred. Opening his eyes Naruto keep his powers in check so that the game would be fair, but before he could even start looking he found his first target.

"The point is that you are supposed to run away from me Hinata-chan," Naruto said exasperated. The birthday girl only giggled.

"But it was my turn to count Naruto, you took it away from me because I'm the…,"

"…Birthday girl, and because of that you shouldn't be stuck with the worse part of the game," Naruto said cutting the heiress off. The girl looked him calmly in the eye before deciding on a compromise.

"Why don't we both search, it'll be easy than fighting amongst our selves and that way we can make sure neither of us cheat and use our powers," Hinata offered happily, the years of living in Hyuuga's walls had quite an effect on her. Naruto just nodded before they ran off in a quick sprint.

Thankfully that she had gotten out of her stuffy kimono, Hinata found that the traditional Hyuuga jacket and practice gear suited much better, and matched the crème gloves that her mother had left her perfectly. Looking at the heirloom with split emotions Hinata snapped back to reality when Naruto suddenly stopped.

Although the blonde had sworn he wouldn't use his powers to win the game, Naruto couldn't help but notice a twisted psyche had been lurking around ever seen the party started to die down. Narrowing the list down Naruto realized that who ever had been hiding in the shadows couldn't have been a guard or attendant seeing as both groups of the Hyuuga household were either watching over the compound or helping to clean up after the party.

Grasping Hinata's gloved hand tightly Naruto pulled the girl into the tree tops before using his telekinesis to disguise both of them in a psychic barrier made up of bended light and leaves. And as soon as Naruto finished a flickering shadow passed over them silent.

Even though he was only five life as the Hokage's son had taught him many things, including when someone or something didn't belong in his village. Dispelling his barrier, Naruto didn't even need to explain the situation to Hinata as her life in the Hyuuga Clan taught her the same lessons and they both sped off after the uninvited guest.

It wasn't long before a loud crash was heard throughout forest surrounding the Hyuuga compound, and accompanied with it was the sharp scent of burning trees. Blocking out the quickly spreading flames with another psychic barrier, Naruto strained himself to contain the growing fires within an air tight barrier.

However the fires were spreading too quickly for the him to quarantine effectively and just and the fire was about to slip out of his grasp Naruto felt the reinforcements arrive.

The whole band of children still left from after the party arrived each baring a special power received from the day they were born. Sakura and Ino were the first to step in to help as their powers were the only ones suitable to help Naruto's.

The two girls created two more psychic barriers from both the right and left of Naruto closing off the fires from oxygen around it. All of the fires were snuffed out within minutes leaving only a thick cloud of smoke lingering on the forest floor.

All the children peering to the cloud of smoke anxiously waiting for the culprit to appear, all the while hoping against hope that this was just some freak accident. However their hopes were dashed when a man dressed in foreign attire stepped out from within the smoke.

The whole top of his skull was wrapped in bandages that stopped just above his eyebrows and his right eye was covered with his village's hiate. Each of the children recognized the symbol as that of the Cloud's as well as the tattered and smoking from of the friend Neji under the man's foot. Each of the children looked in horror at their unmoving friend before one of them broke the silence.

"What did you do bub?!" Kiba yelled angrily. The fires were irritating his and Akamaru's sensitive noses and he had hurt his friend, so when the Cloud jonin looked at them and laughed that was his third strike. Forcing chakra into his hands, Kiba felt three metal claws grew from between his knuckles.

Leaping at the jonin faster than any of the children could follow Kiba took a swipe at the man with his metal claws. The jonin dodged the first couple of swipes with ease before bring up a kunai. Planning to entangle the boy's claws with the steel blade the jonin forgot to put one thing into account…

Kiba's claws cut through the kunai like a hot knife through butter, and with an arrogant smirk Kiba dug his claws into the jonin's chest. What seemed to be a gruesome end to the one-sided match turned bad when the jonin burst into a shower of electricity.

Kiba was thrown into the air knocked unconscious and completely paralyzed from jonin's retaliatory blast. However before he hit the ground a line of white silky webbing latched on to his back before it retracted pulling the headstrong boy to safety.

Looking up the jonin made eye contact with Aburame Shino's dark sunglasses. Forming handseals as the small boy had tied his friend to his back with more of his webbing, the jonin fired off a shot of lightning from his finger tips just as Shino finished securing Kiba to his back.

Dodging the shot without even seeing it, Shino dodged round after round without so much as blinking.

"Oh what's this!? It seems one of this Konoha fools managed to have a child with true talent, or is it maybe just dumb luck?" the jonin barbed hoping to throw off the boy's concentration.

"Or maybe it's just you are easy to predict," Shino shot back. Although usually stoic and silent, another side of him came out whenever he fought an opponent. This side was taunting and improvising, making it a stark contrast to his normally introverted self. However despite his public and battle personalities difference Shino found that the combination of taunting and his 'sixth' sense flustered all of his opponents causing them to make numerous mistakes.

Dancing around more lightning bolts with the help of his 'kikai sense' Shino distracted the jonin long enough for Rock Lee to mount his own attack. Metal plating covered his body from head to toe before he charged the jonin like an unstoppable 'colossus', knocking the man into the air while ground out his lightning counterattack.

Tenten quickly swooped in and retrieved Neji while the jonin was dazed before throwing her two trusty sais at the man's legs. The metal weapons pinned the man's pants to the ground, holding him still long enough for Hinata to mount her own attack.

Appearing in front of the man in an instant the young girl was ready to unleash a flurry ofJyuukenon shocked jonin when the man started to build up his chakra for an electrical attack. Bracing for the seemingly inevitable pain to come Hinata was saved when all his power was funneled into the ground by Tenten's sais.

Hinata shook the shock off quickly and started her attack without hesitation, burying both her palms into the man's chest leashing the full force of her clan's Legendary Jyuuken.

Stepping back from the man's now limp body, Hinata looked up to her friends with a relieved smile only to see shock written on their features. Turning back to the jonin, Hinata watched in slow motion as the man grabbed her by the neck and with one hand.

All of the girl's friends stopped in mid step, not wanting to aggravate the man while he had their friend captive. His hand was already charged with electrical chakra and the sais that had grounded out the attack before had been pulled from the ground leaving no chance for Hinata to escape unharmed a second time.

"Well it seems despite all the heavy resistance I met from you children I managed to complete my mission. I'll be sure to add all of your special powers into my mission report when I return home, and maybe one day you'll have the privilege of getting village's exclusive one way trip to a new home," the jonin said with a chilling smirk. None of the children commented in fear that he would harm their friend.

"Not so tough now are you missy? Although I must thank you, because if it weren't for your gloves I would have defiantly died from your light 'love taps'," the man commented before peeling one of the gloves off. Instantly Hinata's hand lashed out gripping the jonin's before he an overwhelming pull not only his chakra but his mind and spirit.

"Bitch you'll pay for that! Maybe I could scar that pretty face of her's like I did her cousin's? Or maybe..," the ambassador started to the horror of the paralyzed children before he was lifted up by an impressive force.

Looking around and only seeing the shocked expression of Konoha's youth, the jonin search for his assailant stopped when he locked eyes with the extremely pissed Namikaze Naruto. Shaken by the display of power the jonin attempted to drive his fist into the Hyuuga Heiress head, but found that he couldn't even move his arm!

Now struggling against eth mental grip with all his might the jonin could only watch in fear as Naruto slowly approached while the entire world around him bowed to his celestial might.

Gently grasping the Hyuuga princess in his mental hold, Naruto lowered her softly to ground before turning his full undivided attention to the terrified jonin.

"You into my home under false intentions. Lie not only to my father, but all the people of Konoha. And try to kidnap my friend and steal her away from her friends and loved ones…," Naruto started quietly, and despite his small stature and little voice he held as much authority and command as his Legendary father.

The jonin could only whimper under Naruto's judging gaze. Finding his victim guilty of all that he was accused of Naruto focused his psychic might onto the man hurling him through the ancient timbers that surrounded the Hyuuga complex and into the party ground where the man laid completely motionless and unable to escape from the slightly tipsy Hokage and Hyuuga Head.

Over a mile away Naruto fell to one knee completely drained unable to focus on anything other than trying to see if Hinata was okay. Unfortunately for him his vision failed him and he fell into a blissful sleep before his friends reached him.

Read and Review

A/N: Another chapter done and hopefully it was crafted to your liking. Sorry for the delays but school has turned into the proverbial hell and homework should be considered at least a first ring of hell punishment. However regardless of my personal problems I will try to update another one of my fics either on or the day after Christmas that is my solemn vow to you.

Character Corner:

This section is dedicated to those who don't know marvel comics that well or to those who just need to confirm who certain characters are. Well here is the list for this chapter's revelations.

Sarutobi – Professor X

Danzo – Magneto

Sakura – Jean Grey

Ino – Emma Frost

Kiba – Wolverine

Shino – Spiderman

Tenten – Electra

Rock Lee – Colossus

Hinata – ???

Neji - ???

I'll with that and a mystery on who the Hinata and Neji are. Well good day and till next time…

Black Saint

P.S. Still looking for a beta


	3. Challenge and Parting Words

Challenge and Parting Words

Seeing as I have lost all inspiration for this – and most of my current fics – instead of just discontinuing this one I'd like to propose a challenge. Everything and anything is free game, so if your interested just contact me and I'd love to see where you run with this. Sorry for anyone who's disappointed, but I'm ready to move on to other projects and knowing that I just can't put my heart into writing this anymore.


End file.
